The Promotor Ala Anime
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Saatnya memilih jagoan kamu. siapa yang pantas menjadi Naruto Wannabe terbaik? Apakah Ichigo dari Bleach? Atau Hiruma Youichi dari Eyeshild21? Atau Sanji dari OnePiece? Polling dimulai, & Next Chap tergantung dari readers. so Rnr Please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Promotor Ala Anime**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: The Promotor © Trans TV**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece © Eichiro Oda**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE!! Slight OC Author sendiri.**

Note: Ini Fict Humor Dini yang pertama. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika garing, dan Dini harapkan readers bersedia membaca apalagi memberikan Review. ^_^

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah gedung besar, di mana seluruh tokoh-tokoh anime terkenal berkumpul. Diadakan ajang kemiripan seekor.. eh salah, maksudnya sebuah Chara yang cukup terkenal.

_Langsung saja kita sambut pembawa acara yang terkenal akan kisah-kisahnya yang menebarkan untuk membuka ajang terdahsyat dalam imajinasi Author. Ini dia….._

"USOPP!!!"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari tempat duduk penonton. Seorang Pemuda berambut hitam ombak, berhidung panjang ala pinokio. Menggenakan jas hitam yang terlihat rapi layaknya seorang emsi yang beribawah. Keluar dari belakang panggung menuju atas panggung seraya tersenyum bangga.

"Terimakasih banyak semuanya!" seru Usopp meredakan tepuk tangan riuh para penonton. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung besar seraya mengenggam mike di tangannya.

"Ehm. Sebelum kita mulai acaranya. Dan memanggil tiga promotor yang hadir hari ini. Alangkah baiknya jika saya memperkenalkan diri dulu" ujar Ussop sopan.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu…

"Aku Adalah USOPP!! Kapten Bajak Laut terhebat sedunia!! Aku sudah Melewati berbagai rintangan yang menegangkan dan hampir saja meregut nyawaku sendiri. Bahkan aku sudah ke pulau langit dan mengalahkan dewa-dewa di sana. Lalu aku juga….." Ussop mulai bercerita panjang lebar dengan semangat dan kebanggaan yang tinggi. Membuat imej emsi yang berkarisma turun seketika di mata para penonton. Kecuali tiga anak muda yang memasang wajah berbinar-binar menatap Ussop.

Pemuda topi jerami, rusa kutup kecil, dan pemuda berambut hitam beralis tebal.

"Kueren!!" seru Luffi

"Ussop Hebat!!" seru Chopper

"Yosh!! Masa Muda yang Menyenangkan!!" seru Lee seraya mengacungkan jempolnya dan memamerkan giginya yang berkilau.

"PEMBOHONG!!" Seru beberapa orang di bangku penonton.

"Hey Usopp! Cepat Dimulai!! Waktu kita sempit nih!!" gerutu Author yang cantik (narsis) di belakang panggung.

Usopp menghentikan bualan ceritanya –yang katanya sudah mengalahkan Akatsuki seorang diri yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari para anggota Akatsuki yang duduk di bangku penonton paling depan.

"Kita bantai si Pinokio itu setelah acara ini selesai" usul sang Leader dengan aura pembunuh yang ditanggapi anggukan dan seringai kejam dari anak buahnya.

"Baiklah Dini-chan. Kita mulai saja acaranya" Usopp mengalah dengan Author karena takut mendapatkan potongan DePe yang sekaligus menambah bunga utangnya pada Nami.

"Kita langsung panggil saja. Tiga Promotor dari Anime Naruto. Ini dia… JIRAIYA!! TSUNADE!! Dan OROCHIMARU!!" seru Usopp berbarengan munculnya tiga legenda Sannin itu ke atas panggung.

Tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton pun tak bisa dihindarkan. Jiraiya melambaikan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar, sekali-kali dia mengedipkan matanya pada para gadis yang langsung ingin muntah berjamaah. Tsunade tersenyum lembut seraya melambaikan satu tangannya saja, bagaikan ratu yang anggun tanpa ada yang tau di dalamnya ada monster yang siap mengamuk jika ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Orochimaru sama sekali tidak melambaikan tangan, hanya seringai mengerikan yang dikeluarkan.

"Silahkan duduk di sana para Promotor" pinta Usopp seraya menunjuk tiga bangku yang sudah disediakan oleh Author.

"Selanjutnya… yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Bintang tamu istimewa kita pada hari ini yang terkenal di seluruh Dunia. Dan mendapatkan ranting pertama chara terfavorite di Anime. Siapa lagi Kalau bukan….. UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!" seru Usopp sangat bersemangat tidak kalah semangat para penonton yang menggebu-gebu dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Pemuda berambut spike pirang yang memiliki mata indah sebiru langit yang cerah. Dengan senyum yang mengembang menyempurnakan ketampanannya. Dia berjalan dengan gagah ke tengah panggung.

"Hai Naruto. Apa kabar?" Tanya Usopp.

"Sangat Baik Usopp"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi bintang tamu utama di ajang ini?"

"Bangga sekali! Aku sunguh tak menyangka Kalian memilihku. Hehehehe…." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah Chara terkenal dan banyak penggemarnya. Dan di ajang ini ada tiga orang yang merasa dirinya mirip denganmu loh"

"Oh Benarkah? Memangnya siapa saja yang merasa mirip denganku?"

"Itu masih rahasia. Yang jelas ketiga promotor itu (legenda sanin) memiliki jagoannya masing-masing. Dan yang akan menang karena dia pantas mirip denganmu, akan mendapatkan hadiah sebesar….. SERATUS JUTA YEN!!!" seru Usopp lagi dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton.

Kakuzu dan Nami langsung kejang-kejang di tempat.

"Nah Naruto, sekarang duduklah di tempatmu" pinta Usopp seraya menunjuk satu kursi besar yang juga sudah disiapkan oleh Author. Naruto pun langsung duduk di singsananya

"Baiklah. Kali ini kita akan memanggil satu peserta dari jagoannya Tuan Jiraiya!!" seru Usopp. Jiraiya langsung mengangguk.

"Aku punya jagoan yang menurutku memiliki kemiripan dengan bocah Naruto," ujar Jiraiya dengan senyum bangga.

"oh ya?"

"Ya. Apalagi dia lebih tampan dari Naruto, tapi tetap saja kalah tampan dariku" Jiraiya masih sempat menarsiskan dirinya.

"Dasar Ero Sennin!" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah. Kita panggil saja jagoanmu itu tuan Jiraiya" pinta Usopp sudah mulai gerah dengan kenarsisan tua-tua bangka itu *dirasengan*

"Dialah…. KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!" seru Jiraiya bersemangat berbarengan dengan seorang pemuda yang dengan malas naik ke atas panggung.

Pemuda tegap tampan berambut spike orange.

"Hai!" sapanya singkat yang langsung mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari beberapa wanita. Siulan dan sorakan paling gencar terdengar di bangku penonton fandom bleach, karena pemeran utamanya naik di atas panggung.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" pinta Usopp.

"Nama Kurosaki Ichigo. Umur 16thn. Berasal dari fandom Bleach. Banyak yang bilang aku mirip Naruto. Entah dari mananya mereka lihat. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa mirip." Jelas Ichigo seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Semua langsung sweatdrop berjamaah minus Ichigo.

"Huh! Apanya yang tampan? Sama sekali tidak tuh!" gerutu Naruto seraya melipat tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu" pinta Usopp (lagi) seraya menunjuk tiga bangku yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk peserta.

"Selanjutnya jagoan dari tuan Orochimaru" tambah Usopp.

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Lihat saja! Jagoanku lebih mirip Naruto dari pada jagoannya Jiraiya!" ledek Orochimaru.

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau!" gerutu Jiraiya.

"Ini Dia… pria berambut pirang yang sama dengan Naruto, juga memiliki mata sebiru samudra. Ayo naiklah!!" seru Orochimaru.

Seorang berambut pirang panjang itu pun naik ke atas panggung yang langsung membuat semua orang cengo melihatnya.

"DEIDARA!!!" seru Orochimaru seraya tepuk tangan. Dan hanya tepuk tangan dari para anggota akatsuki lainnya yang terdengar. Seketika Jiraiya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa un!!" sinis Deidara.

"Hahaha… apa-apaan kau Orochimaru. Masa' Naruto mau disamakan dengan wanita sih!" ujar Jiraiya disela tawanya.

Deidara mendelik. "Apa Katamu!! Wanita?! Hey Aku ini Pria Tulen TAU!!" suara Deidara menggelegar di dalam gedung. Seketika Jiraiya menghentikan tawanya karena merasakan hawa membunuh dari Deidara. Pria pirang itu sudah menyiapkan bom andalannya yang akan dilempar pada tua Bangka Jiraiya *dirasengan*.

"Kabur!!!" teriak Jiraiya seraya berlari terbirit-birit.

"Kau Tak kan Lolos tua Bangka!!" seru Deidara seraya mengejar Jiraiya. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha…. Rasakan itu Ero Sannin"

Semua sweatdrop (minus Jiraiya, Deidara, dan Naruto).

"Ehm." Deheman seorang mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Gadis berambut albino panjang sepinggul dengan mata berwarna emas memegang beberapa kertas mendadak berdiri di belakang Usopp.

"Ada apa Dini-chan?" Tanya Usopp.

"Saya ingin memberitahukan satu hal. Menurut persyaratan peserta, tak boleh berasal dari fandom Naruto sendiri. Jadi Deidara dinyatakan di diskualifikasi, Orochimaru harus mencari peserta dari luar fandom Naruto" jelas Dini alias Author yang pengen mejeng dikit di Fict sendiri (ditimpuk kulit pisang sama Reader)

Seketika Orochimaru pundung karena jagoannya didiskualifikasi, dan dia harus mencari pengganti baru secepatnya. Sementara Kakuzu sudah nangis darah di tempat karena tak berhasil mendapatkan hadiah besar, meskipun yang ikut adalah Deidara.

"Huwa…. Hilang sudah semua calon Istriku (baca: uang)" histeris Kakuzu menangis lebay plus bawang Bombay*?*

Si rambut panjang pirang itu pun turun panggung setelah puas meledakkan tas Jiraiya yang berisi novel-novel 'terlarang'. Jiraiya hanya bisa meratapi kepergian sahabat-sahabat sejatinya itu *?*

"Sambil menunggu Orochimaru yang mencari pengganti Deidara. Kita panggil saja jagoan dari nyonya Tsunade!!" seru Usopp mengembalikan perhatian penonton dari kekacauan yang dibuat oleh makhluk gaje-gaje tadi.

Tsunade memasang wajah marah. "Kenapa giliranku lama sekali!!" hardiknya membuat Usopp langsung bergidik ngeri.

"M-maaf…" hanya kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkan si Pembohong besar itu (ditimpuk telur busuk)

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo Keluar Setan!!" seru Tsunade lagi membuat semua orang keheranan dengan sebutan yang di panggil Tsunade.

Seketika Awan berubah menjadi Gelap, angin dingin berhembus kencang seakan menusuk kulit, tak lupa beberapa Halinlintar menggelegar langit. Muncullah sosok mengerikan yang mucul di atas panggung dari kumpulan asap hitam. Aura menyeramkan menebar seketika di penjuru gedung.

"Kekekkekekkekek…." Tawa khas itu menyempurnakan sudah semua kesan Horror yang ditampilkan pemuda berambut spike pirang yang selalu membawa senjata api di pundaknya.

"HIRUMA YOUICHI!!!" seru Tsunade dengan bangga.

Hening.

Tak ada yang memulai tepuk tangan. Bahkan sosok Usopp sudah menghilang dari atas panggung. Dasar Penakut.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Menampilkan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Lalu…

"Mana Applause Untukku Para Penonton SIALAN!!" seru Hiruma seraya menembakkan AK47-nya di udara.

Tsunade menyeringai senang seraya bertepuk tangan sebagai awal dari tepuk tangan riuh para penonton.

"Ye! Hidup You-niisan! Yey Yey!" Seorang gadis bersepatu roda lompat-lompat kegirangan ala child leader. Dari bangku fandom Eyeshield 21. Berlanjut dengan teriakan bersemangat dari para anggota Devil Baths. Bahkan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah…

Menejer mereka yang paling bersemangat. Mamori Anezaki membawa postur besar yang diacungkan di atas kepalanya. menampakkan foto Hiruma menyeringai lebar lengkap dengan tanda tangan dan nama lengkap Hiruma. "HIRUMA-KUN!! Kau tak boleh Kalah!!" seru Mamori bersemangat. Hiruma semakin menyeringai. Anggota Devil Baths cengo minus Hiruma dan Mamori.

"USOPP!! Where are You??" si Author teriak lebay plus panic melihat pembawa acaranya menghilang. Dan setelah mata Dini meneliti, ternyata Usopp berada di tempat penonton. Dia bersembunyi di balik punggung Luffy.

"Luffy… Tolong aku dari setan itu.." pinta Usopp seraya menunjuk Hiruma yang berdiri di atas panggung. Tapi sayang, orang yang diajak ngomong malah merasakan kebalikan dari Usopp. Mata Luffy berbinar-binar, dia semakin kagum dengan senjata yang dibawa Hiruma.

"Uwahhh! Dia Setan Yang keren!! Bolehkah Aku merenggut Dia sebagai Nakamaku!" Seru Luffy bersemangat.

"TIDAK BOLEH!!" Seru seluruh Nakama Topi Jerami minus Brook dan Robin yang tertawa kecil.

"USOPP!! Kembalilah ke sini!" seru Dini plus pupy eyes andalannya.

"Oh Maafkan aku Dini-chan. Aku sudah punya wanita lain, dan aku tipe pria setia," ujar Usopp santai yang langsung mendapatkan timpukan Kamera yang dilempar oleh Dini.

"Bukan Itu Maksudku Bodoh! Cepat Kembali Menjadi Pembawa Acara! Atau Aku tidak akan menggajimu!" ancam Dini yang amarahnya sudah naik ke puncak planet mars*?*

"Baik!" Usopp berusaha berdiri meskipun Benjolan besar menghiasi kepalanya.

"Huwa… kasihan Usopp yang memikul tanggung jawab besar. Setelah pulang aku akan mengobatinya," guman Chopper seraya menitikkan air mata.

"S-silahkan perkenalkan d-dirimu" pinta Usopp setelah berdiri dengan gemetar di samping Hiruma.

Hiruma meletuskan permen karet di depan bibirnya sebelum berkata. "Namaku Hiruma Youichi. Umur 17tahun. Dari fandom Eyeshield 21. Kekekeke…"

"J-Jadi… Mengapa kau merasa mirip dengan Naruto? H-hiruma?" Tanya Usopp

"Kekekeke… Menurutmu bagaian mananya di diriku yang mirip dengannya, Pinokio Sialan?" Tanya Hiruma balik.

Usopp mencoba berpikir keras. Kalau bilang tidak ada yang mirip, pasti langsung ditembak di tempat. Kalau berbohong seperti yang biasa dilakukan Usopp malah membuat Usopp semakin gemetar. Seolah tatapan tajam Hiruma bisa menebaknya jika berbohong.

"D-Dibagian r-rambutmu ya?"

"SALAH!! Yang benar. Semua bagian tubuhnku mirip dengannya! Kekekeke… benarkan yang ku bilang Ninja Sialan?" Hiruma melirik Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto yang dari awal Pobia dengan Hantu. Sudah gemetar hebat sejak kehadiran Hiruma di atas panggung. 'Apa-apaan Baa-san menyamakanku dengan setan begini? Mengerikan' pikir Naruto berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Ia meneguk ludahnya melihat tatapan setan menuju padanya. Dengan paksa dia mengucapkan. "I…i-ya.."

"Kekekeke…." Tawa kemenangan Hiruma menggelegar diikutin dengan teriakan Mamori dari bangku penonton. "Hore!! Kau Hebat Hiruma-kun!!"

Semua sweatdrop berjamaah minus Hiruma dan Mamori.

"B-Baiklah. S-silahkan duduk di tempatmu. Hiruma-san.." pinta Usopp mencoba sopan.

Hiruma segera berjalan dan duduk di bangku atas panggung, di samping Ichigo yang sejak tadi duduk dengan santainya. Ichigo sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau bergidik. Karena dia sudah terbiasa melihat makluk macam begitu*?* seperti Holow.

Setelah duduk. Hiruma menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang menatapnya. Aura persaingan keluar dari tubuh mereka yang saling melempar death glare andalan masing-masing.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai panas yah?" ujar Usopp melihat ke arah Hiruma dan Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Sekarang peserta terakhir kita" Usopp celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. "Mana Tuan Orochimaru? Apa dia sudah mene-"

"Sudah Kudapatkan!" seru Orochimaru tiba-tiba. Dia naik ke atas panggung sambil menyeringai senang. "Aku sudah mendapatkan jagoan yang lebih baik dari dua peserta sebelumnya. Fu fu fu fu…" ujar Orochimaru.

"Yah. Kuharap peserta terakhir benar-benar mirip denganku" guman Naruto seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kali ini Penampilannya benar-benar pria dewasa. Dia juga berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti Naruto. Fu fu fu fu…" jelas Orochimaru bangga.

"Huh! Jangan-jangan kau menampilkan Ino Yamanaka dengan berpakaian Pria" celetuk Jiraiya.

"Bukan bodoh! Lihat saja Nanti!" balas Orochimaru.

"Ayo Pria Sejati! Tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Orochimaru bersemangat menirukan gaya Coki sitohang. Membuktikan bahwa Orochimaru penonton setia Take Me Out*?*

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan music hip hop yang mendadak sudah disiapkan oleh Author. Bersamaan dengan munculnya gumpalan asap putih. Lalu… perlahan…

Pemuda pirang bermata biru yang menggenakan kemeja biru tua yang dilapisi jas hitam dan celana hitam. Tak lupa seputung rokok disulut dan diapit oleh bibir tipisnya.

"ini dia…. SANJI!!!" seru Orochimaru lagi.

Tepuk tangan riuh peserta terdengar kembali. Terutama dari bangku fandom One Piece. Usopp tak kalah bangga melihat temannya juga muncul di atas panggung.

"Hahaha… Silahkan Perkenalkan dirimu Sobat" pinta Usopp SKSD.

Sanji berdiri tegap di atas panggung. Ia mengambil rokoknya sebentar lalu meniupkan gumpalan putih dari mulutnya.

"Namaku Sanji. Umur 18thn. Berasal dari fandom One Piece. Keahlian banyak. Memasak, menghajar bajingan, dan sebagai pria sejati aku selalu menghargai wanita." Ujar Sanji dengan gaya yang dibuat sekeren mungkin.

Naruto mulai kegirangan. "Wah. Sepertinya ini tidak mengecawakan. Dia mungkin lebih mirip denganku" guman Naruto bangga.

"SANJI-KUN!! Kau harus menang!! Dan bawakan Uang- eh salah. Maksudku. Bawakan Hadiahnya untukku SANJI-KUN!!" seru Nami semangat dengan mata berbentuk uang.

"TENTU SAJA NAMI-SWAN!!!" mendadak sikap cool Sanji berubah 360 derajat menjadi orang yang paling lebay tampil di atas panggung. Berputar-putar seperti tazmania dengan mata berbentuk love.

Beberapa orang dibuat cengo melihatnya terutama Naruto yang sudah terjatuh dari kursinya. "A-aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi" gumannya lagi.

"Hahaha… Baiklah Sanji. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu" pinta Usopp yang sudah biasa melihat tingkah aneh Sanji.

Sanji dengan gaya memutarnya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang duduk di samping Hiruma. Tak ada yang memberikan Sanji Death glare, karena hal itu percuma saja mengingat mata sanji masih berbentuk love yang melihat Nami dari kejauhan.

"Ehm. Sekarang waktunya babak pertama dimulai!" seru Usopp membangkitkan semangat seluruh penonton yang bersorak meneriaki nama tiga peserta. Ichigo, Hiruma, dan Sanji.

"Sebelumnya, saya akan menjelaskan sebuah kebiasaan Naruto yang dilakukannya saat main di Fandomnya sendiri. Bagi kalian penggemar Fandom Naruto, pasti pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan jurus Kage bushin dan menjadi seorang wanita yang lumayan seksi!!" jelas Usopp.

Ada beberapa penonton yang mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Dan sebagian lagi, membayangkan Naruto dengan wujud perempuan.

"Nah. Di babak pertama ini. Para peserta akan ditantang untuk berpenampilan seperti…… PEREMPUAN!!" seru Usopp berusaha menahan tawanya.

Tepuk tangan penonton semakin menggema dilanjutkan tawa lepas dari Naruto.

Sedangkan tiga peserta cengo mendengarnya. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum berkata "APAAA!!!"

"Dipersilahkan para peserta ke ruangan masing-masing yang sudah disediakan untuk di make over. Sebelumnya juga, diharuskan memilih sebuah pakaian perempuan yang juga sudah di sediakan berbagai macam. Usahakan menjadi perempuan yang paling cantik yah~ hahahaha" Usopp mulai tertawa geli yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari ketiga peserta.

"Akan ku tebas hidung panjang itu dengan bankai setelah acara ini selesai"

"Akan ku beberkan semua rahasia Pinokio sialan itu setelah acara ini selesai"

"Akan ku cincang Usopp kurang ajar itu setelah acara ini selesai"

Kutuk ketiga pria tampan tersebut.

"OK. Break!!" seru Dini mengisyaratkan.

"Yah. Kita akan kembali dengan penampilan ketiga peserta berpenampilan perempuan setelah Review dari readers tentunya!" Usopp pun mengakhiri.

**~~TBC~~**

Gimana?? Garing kah?? Gaje kah?? Perlu dilanjutkan??

Maafkan Dini kalau ceritanya mengecewakan. Maklum ini fict humor pertama Dini. (pundung di pojokan)

Dini butuh Saran. Setelah Naruto sebagai bintang tamu, Dini ingin menampilkan Sasuke Uchiha juga sebagai bintang tamu selanjutnya. Tapi kira-kira chara apa aja yang mirip dengan Sasuke yah??

Satu hal lagi. Jujur Dini bingung sendiri untuk memilih pemenangnya nanti. Kalau menurut reader, yang pantas menang siapa?

Ichigo Kurosaki??

Hiruma Youichi??

Atau… Sanji??

Jawab di review yah…

Sebenarnya Dini mau pilih Deidara loh. Hohoho~~ (ditimpuk wajan)

Ok. Akhir kata… Dini sangat mengharap Kritik dan saran berupa Review…

Please!! (pupy eyes)

**~~Terimakasih~~ ^_^**


	2. Naruto: Babak 1

**The Promotor Ala Anime**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: The Promotor © Trans TV**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece © Eichiro Oda**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE!! Slight OC Author sendiri.**

Note: Ini Fict Humor Dini yang pertama. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika garing, dan Dini harapkan readers bersedia membaca apalagi memberikan Review. ^_^

**Chapter 2**

"Selamat Datang kembali di The Promotor Ala Anime!!" seru Usopp bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari para penonton.

"Terimakasih bagi para readers yang bersedia membaca, terutama untuk **Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia****; ****Heri The Weird****; ****ren maaka****; ****Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga****; ****Deidei Rinnetachi; Ryuutamaru****; ****Peaphro****;** dan **kusanagi10**, yang bersedia memberikan review-nya. Tanpa kepedulian dari kalian, aku tidak akan berdiri di sini dan tidak digaji oleh Author yang kejam," ujar Usopp yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Dini.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kalian semua sudah tidak sabar melihat penampilan baru dari ketiga peserta kita pada hari ini. Tapi sebelumnya, saya mau memanggil seorang kunoichi dari Konoha. Kita sambut Sakura Haruno!!" seru Usopp disambut tepuk tangan dari para penonton.

Sakura pun mucul ke atas panggung dengan senyum ramah yang di berikan pada penonton yang langsung mendapatkan siulan dari beberapa pria.

"Kalian pasti heran, kenapa aku memanggil nona cantik ini. Itu karena Sakura adalah orang yang meng-make over salah satu peserta hari ini. Benar kan yang aku katakan Sakura?" Tanya Usopp.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "He em. Aku diberikan tugas untuk mendandani Ichigo Kurasaki"

"Ow. Jagoan tuan Jiraiya rupanya. Yasudah kita panggilkan saja penampilan baru dari ICHIGO KURASAKI!!! Setelah di dandan oleh SAKURA HARUNO!!"

Tirai merah di belakang panggung, perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria atau bisa dibilang setengah pria karena penampilannya yang menyerupai wanita.

Ichigo menggenakan rok jeans biru pendek di atas lutut. Atasannya tank top merah yang dilapisi jaket jeans biru yang tidak di kancing. Ia juga menggenakan wig pirang panjang hingga dada, dengan rambut model gelombang di bagian bawahnya. Wajahnya pun sudah di lapisi bedak, lips tip pink, dan yang lainnya. Tak lupa stoking hitam menutupi betisnya hingga paha untuk menutupi bulu-bulu kakinya, dan yang paling penting, Bra palsu di balik bajunya sebagai cirri khas seorang wanita.

Awalnya terlihat seperti perempuan cantik yang membuat beberapa pria bersiul, bahkan Jiraiya lupa jika Ichigo adalah jagoannya sendiri, ia sudah berpikiran 'aneh-aneh' ketika melihat dengan lekat 'lekukan' tubuh Ichigo.

Tapi… saat Ichigo mulai berjalan, tetap dengan gaya khas pria berjalan 'mengkangkang' terlihat sangat aneh dengan rok pendek yang digunakannya. Apalagi saat Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti untuk mengangkat bra palsunya karena melorot. XD. Dan menyapa semuanya dengan suara berat khas pria sejati. "Hai!"

Seketika semuanya langsung sweatdrop plus cengo, minus Ichigo. Bahkan Jiraiya sudah membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali di dinding, menyesali pikiran 'indah'-nya pada Ichigo yang nyatanya seorang pria sejati. Orochimaru tertawa senang melihat 'penderitaan' Jiraiya.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya hingga merah, dia menyesal mendandani Ichigo susah payah, jika tingkahnya sebagai pria sejati melunturkan semua dandanannya sebagai wanita. "Dasar Payah!" keluh Sakura.

"Jadi Ichigo. Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi setengah perempuan?" Tanya Usopp.

"Buruk! Aku merasa geli menggunakan rok ini. Ditambah lagi topeng (baca: bedak, dll) tebal di wajahku ini sangat gatal. Aku heran bagaimana seorang wanita bisa bertahan dengan ini semua" keluh Ichigo bosan.

"Oh begitu yah. Jadi para Promotor bagaimana pendapat anda?" Usopp mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orochimaru, Tsunade, dan Jiraiya.

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Menurutku tidak buruk. Lumayan lah. Mmm… by the way, any bus way. Eke boleh minta nomor HaPe-mu gak?" mendadak 'aslinya' Orochimaru keluar dengan tingkah kecentilannya. Ia mengibaskan rambut iklannya seraya mengedipkan mata kepada Ichigo. All sweatdrop berjamaah minus Orochimaru.

Ichigo bergidik dan merinding di tempat. 'Oh kami-sama. Bawalah aku pergi dari sini' doanya.

"Kalau Nona Tsunade?" Usopp mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jelek!" kritik Tsunade pedas yang langsung mendapatkan seruan 'Huuu!!' dari para penonton pendukung Ichigo. "Ku sarankan satu hal padamu. Sebaiknya kau mengunakan ukuran bra yang lebih besar agar terlihat lebih menarik" usul Tsunade. Penonton pun kembali sweatdrop.

'ini aja udah sering melorot. Apa lagi yang besar?' pikir Ichigo seraya dobel sweatdrop.

"Tuan Jiraiya?" Usopp melirik Jiraiya yang masih 'asik' membenturkan kepalanya di dinding.

"No coment! Hikz…" ujar Jiraiya di sela kegiatannya.

'Yang satunya lagi sudah gila' pikir Ichigo dengan tiga sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu Ichigo" pinta Usopp seraya menunjuk bangku peserta di sudut panggung.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Sakura. kau boleh turun panggung,"

"Terimakasih kembali" pamit Sakura seraya membungkukkan separuh badannya sebelum pergi.

"Jaa Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang peserta yang kedua. Tapi sebelumnya saya panggil satu kunoichi lagi yang sudah mendandani peserta satu ini. Kita sambut Hinata Hyuuga!!" seru Usopp bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan penonton.

Hinata dengan malu-malu naik ke atas panggung. Sementara Naruto keheranan dengan hadirnya 'teman'nya itu. 'Kenapa dia juga ikut acara begini?' keluh Naruto dalam hati. Wajahnya semakin kesal melihat beberapa 'tatapan' dan siulan yang dikeluarkan oleh penonton sebagai sambutan hadirnya Hinata. Dan kali ini Jiraiya diam dari kegiatan membenturkan kepalanya. berusaha menagkap penglihatan yang 'segar' di depan matanya.

"Jadi Hinata. Peserta mana yang kau dandani?" Tanya Usopp.

"Em… I-i..i-tu… a-a..a-ku… m-me… mendan-… dan…ni…" penyakit gugup Hinata ternyata sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Mengingat dia demam panggung dengan tatapan ribuan para penonton. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dia menunduk enggan melihat ke arah penonton. Rasanya dia benar-benar mau pingsan di tempat.

Suara riuh dari bangku penonton mulai terdengar melihat tingkah Hinata yang diam. Bahkan ada beberapa pria yang berbicara atau mengusulkan untuk memberikan nafas buatan jikalau Hinata pingsan di tempat. Yang pasti pembicaraan itu membuat telinga Naruto semakin panas.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hinata?" Usopp mulai khawatir. Dia ingin menyentuh pundak Hinata yang gemetar, tapi tingkah Usopp itu malah membuat Naruto yang melihatnya semakin kebekaran jenggot*?*. dan akhirnya….

"DIAAAM!!!" suara teriakan Naruto menggelegar. Membuat Penonton kembali diam dari pembicaraannya tentang Hinata. Dan ternyata yang pingsan di tempat adalah Usopp karena jantungan setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Biarkan My Him- eh maksudku Hinata untuk bicara dulu. Kalian Mesti Diam, dan jangan Gaduh!" Seru Naruto layaknya seorang guru yang mendamaikan kelasnya. Pemuda itu sempat merona karena hampir saja keceplosan.

"Hey Hinata cepatlah Bicara! Waktu kita sempit nih!" keluh Dini dengan tampang super BeTe.

"Oi Author! Jangan memerintah Hinata seperti itu! Kau mau menerima Rasenganku hah!!" Naruto memberikan death glare pada Dini.

"Kyaaa!! Ampunkan Daku!! Tolong Aku Sasuke-kun!!" teriak Dini lebay yang langsung mendapatkan lemparan sepatu dari Sakura.

"Jangan memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan gaya centil begitu!" seru Sakura dari bangku penonton.

Sementara dalam sebuah ruangan di belakang panggung. Terdengar suara bersin dari seorang pemuda.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke?" Tanya Jugo heran melihat Sasuke mendadak bersin.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke mengusap ujung hidungnya.

"Hey Sasuke kau sudah siap belum? Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tampil sebagai bintang tamu kan?" ujar Suigetsu mengingatkan.

"Hn. Aku tau"

"Sasuke. Kau mau aku dandani sedikit agar kau terlihat lebih menarik," usul Karin dengan gaya centilnya.

"Tak perlu" Sasuke menyisir rambutnya sebentar di depan cermin. "Aku sudah menarik" ujarnya narsis seraya mengedipkan matanya di depan cermin. Membuat Jugo dan Suigetsu sweatdrop, sedangkan Karin sudah pingsan di tempat.

Ok. Kita tinggalkan ruangan khusus tim Taka itu untuk kembali ke panggung.

"A-aku mendandani Hiruma Youichi" akhirnya Hinata bicara juga. Membuat semuanya ber 'Oh' ria. Tapi mendadak Naruto kembali berteriak.

"Setaaan!!! Bagaimana bisa kau mendandani Setan!! Hinata. Apa setan itu melukaimu?" Tanya Naruto panic.

"T-tak apa-apa Naruto-kun. A-aku baik-baik saja." Hinata memainkan jarinya sedikit merona muncul di pipinya karena Naruto mengkhawatirkannya.

"Syukurlah" Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Lalu dia merasakan beberapa tatapan dari orang-orang. Baik tatapan heran, menyelidiki, ataupun tatapan menggoda. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Ayo lanjutkan acaranya!" pinta Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

"I-itu… A-ano… Pembawa acaranya pingsan" lapor Hinata melihat Usopp tertidur di bawah/atas panggung.

"Apa? Usopp pingsan!" Dini mulai panic. Tapi mendadak ada lampu terang di atas benjolan –akibat lemparan sepatu Sakura– di kepala Dini. "Orochimaru. Tolong bangunkan Usopp" pinta Dini seraya menyeringai.

"Siap Dini-chan. Eke akan berikan nafas buatan. Fufufu…" Orochimaru tertawa senang.

"Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan untuk memanggil peserta yang kedua!" mendadak Usopp sudah bangkit dari kubur, eh salah maksudnya bangkit dari pingsan. Dini pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena mengetahui kebohongan Usopp. Sedangkan Orochimaru pundung karena dia tak bisa 'bersenang-senang'.

"Ini dia penampilan baru HIRUMA YOUICHI!!! Setelah di make over oleh HINATA HYUUGA!!"

Tirai merah dibelakang panggung kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok setan separuh *?* wanita.

Hiruma menggenakan celana jeans hitam pendek separuh paha. Dengan atasan baju terbuka yang hanya menutupi bawah leher hingga bawah dada berwarna biru, sehingga bagian perut putih nan mulus terekspos. Hiruma juga menggenakan stoking putih dan bra palsu. Kali ini tampilan Hiruma bagaikan tomb raider. Yang membedakannya adalah senjata AK-47 dan model rambut palsu Hiruma, rambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir dua di sisi kanan dan kiri atas kepala Hiruma.

Hiruma berjalan dengan angkuh seraya menenteng senjatanya di atas pundaknya. Bibirnya yang dilapisi lips tip warna alami, bergoyang karena permen karet yang dia kunyah. Kesan perempuan tomboy, seksi dan nakal sangat cocok untuknya. Tapi tetap saja terlihat bagaikan setan perempuan saat Hiruma kembali menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya. "Kekekekeke…."

"H-Hai Hiruma-san. B-bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi setengah perempuan?" Tanya Usopp masih ketakutan dengan si Akuma ini.

"Tidak buruk. Kekekekek… benar kan Hinata?" Hiruma melirik Hinata

"Iya Hiruma-san" Hinata tersenyum lembut. Membuat semua orang diliputi perasaan tanda Tanya. Jarang-jarang Hiruma memanggil seseorang tanpa embel-embel 'sialan'. Ditambah lagi Hinata yang sering gugup itu, seperti tidak merasakan sedikit pun ketakutan terhadap Hiruma. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi diantara mereka? Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Kekekekek…. (ditimpuk tomat)

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian para Promotor?" Tanya Usopp pada ketiga legenda sanin.

"Sempurna. Aku suka dengan penampilan seksimu Hiruma." Komentar Tsunade dengan senyum bangga akan jagoannya. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan dan sorakan gembira dari pendukung Hiruma.

"Kekekekek…."

"Kalau Tuan Jiraiya, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Usopp

"Cantik. Rambut panjangmu sangat indah" puji Jiraiya seraya mengusap dagunya. "Hm. Boleh aku tau berapa umurmu Hinata?" Tanya Jiraiya yang ternyata pandangannya sejak tadi hanya pada Hinata.

"Maaf Tuan Jiraiya. Apakah yang kau komentari adalah Hinata?" Tanya Usopp memastikan.

Jiraiya mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"BAKAA!!!" Tsunade langsung meninju Jiraiya yang duduk di sampingnya hingga terpental berapa meter. "Pesertanya itu Hiruma!! Jagoanku Bodoh! Jangan bertingkah memalukan!!" omel Tsunade kesal. Semua yang melihat kejadian tragis itu langsung bergidik. Monster di dalam diri Tsunade pun mulai terlihat,

"Kekekekek…." Hanya Hiruma yang tertawa senang.

Sedangkan Usopp yang ketakutan, bersembunyi di belakang Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar. Tanpa sadar monster rubah kembali marah melihat kedua tangan Usopp memegang pundak Hinata dari belakang dengan kuat.

Merasakan Aura kemarahan muncul di belakangnya, Usopp menoleh. Melihat Naruto yang geram padanya. Lalu…….

"Jangan Sentuh… HINATA-KUU!!" giliran Naruto yang memukul Usoop hingga terpental dan pingsan di tempat. Para anggota Akatsuki pun berdiri dari bangkunya seraya bertepuk tangan senang dengan 'tewas'nya Usopp, bahkan Tobi dan Konan menari gaya child leader seraya berseru 'I Love Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'.XD

Hiruma kembali tertawa, "Kekekekek…. Tak kusangka pacarmu itu protectif sekali yah Hinata" komentar Hiruma yang membuat beberapa orang tak percaya mendengarnya. Kontan Naruto dan Hinata merona malu.

"H-Hiruma-san. J-jangan mengatakan hal itu di depan umum" pinta Hinata malu yang bisa dipastikan sudah terlambat.

"Ow. Rahasia yah? Kekekekek…. Bagus untuk ditulis di buku ancaman," Hiruma langsung mengambil buku ancamannya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

Suasana gedung kembali gaduh dengan berita besar yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa diam merona ketika banyak teriakan/pertanyaan yang keluar dari penonton seperti

'Sejak kapan?'

'Selamat yah!',

'Kapan Traktirannya?'

'Ciyeee!'

'Akh! Sial! Aku kedahuluan'

Dan di saat seperti ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menenangkan suasana riuh ini. Yaitu Dini alias Author yang baik hati (narsis *ditimpuk kaos kaki*)

"Tenang semuanya!! Kita bisa selesaikan baik-baik. Ini bukan acara Infotaiment, jadi jangan bicarakan gosipp di Reality show ini!" Ujar Dini dengan kata-kata sok bijak. Berusaha menenangkan penonton yang sebagian besar Fans NaruHina. Padahal Dini berusaha menahan diri karena dirinya sendiri penggemar berat NaruHina, bahkan pakaian dalamnya bergambar NaruHina. (Itu Bohong!! *all:sweatdropp*)

"Yah Dini-chan. Sebaiknya lanjutkan saja Acaranya" pinta Naruto yang wajahnya masih terlihat goresan merah di pipinya.

"A-Ano… P-pembawa acaranya pingsan lagi" lapor Hinata (lagi) sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya karena masih merasa malu.

"Ckckck…. Apaboleh buat, harus cari penggantinya. Tapi…. Siapa pengganti Usopp? Dan Dimana Daku harus mencarinya? Kyaaa!! Gawat!! Harus cepat!" Dini mulai panic seraya berlari-lari keliling panggung membuat semua sweatdrop berjamaah.

Dan tiba-tiba….

"YOSH!! Mari kita lanjutkan Acara ini dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!" seru seseorang, yang mendadak sudah berdiri di atas panggung dengan menggenggam mike.

Semua penonton langsung cengo melihat pemuda berambut dan beralis tebal menggenakan baju hijau ketat, yang menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya dengan semangat yang membara.

"Lee?"

"Hai Dini-chan. Tenanglah. Lee datang untuk membawa semangat baru! Ting!" Lee kembali memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"he, Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu!" Dini membalas dengan memamerkan giginya yang kuning bagaikan emas*?*. lalu Dini segera memnyuruh OB untuk membawa 'jenazah' Usopp ke klinik. Sebelum para Akatsuki berniat memanggangnya, terlebih lagi Zetsu yang sejak tadi sudah ngiler deras membayangkan babbercyu Usopp.

"Jadi, sampai dimana tadi?"

"Ehm. Aku belum memberikan komentar tentang penampilan Hiruma," jawab Orochimaru yang memasang wajah BeTe karena terlupakan sesaat.

"Oh. Baiklah Tuan Orochimaru. Apa pendapat anda?" Tanya Lee.

Orochimaru diam sesaat. Ia seperti bepikir keras seraya menatap Hiruma. Sebelum ia menjawab. "No Coment!"

'Gubrak!!'.

"Oh Tuan Orochimaru. Biarpun anda sudah tua. Tetaplah Semangat!" seru Lee berniat menghibur, yang nyatanya semakin membuat Orochimaru pundung dibilang tua.

"Baiklah Hiruma. Silahkan dud–" Lee tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya begitu sadar Hiruma sudah duduk kembali di bangkunya sebelum Lee mempersilahkannya. Bahkan Hinata juga sudah meninggalkan panggung. Lee langsung pundung seraya menangis lebay karena merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak dihargai sebagai pembawa acara.

"Alis tebal! Ayo lanjutkan acaranya!" pinta Naruto tak sabaran. Dia sudah gerah duduk di singsananya. Ingin rasanya segera pulang untuk bertemu dengan 'seseorang'. Ehm ehm. Xp

"Yosh! Selanjutnya kita panggilkan seorang kunoichi lagi yang membantu mendandani peserta terakhir kita. INO YAMANAKA!!" seru Lee dengan semangat membara, berusaha agar dia diakui sebagai pembawa acara yang hebat.

Tepuk tangan riuh pun kembali terdengar dengan naiknya gadis cantik ke atas panggung. Dengan percaya diri Ino menyempatkan dirinya mengedipkan matanya pada penonton, yang membuat semangat penonton Pria menggebu-gebu.

"Hai Ino. Berarti kau yang mendapatkan tugas mendandani Sanji yah?"

"Yup! Aku pastikan penampilannya yang paling baik di antara peserta lainnya. Karena aku yang mendandaninya." Jawab Ino percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita panggilkan SANJI..!!!" seru Lee.

Tirai merah belakang panggung kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok jangkung yang penampilannya sudah berubah drastis…..

Sanji menggenakan terusan gaun panjang ketat tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua. Dengan belahan rok hingga separuh paha. Ia juga menggenakan stoking putih mulus, bra palsu, dan wig kuning panjang hingga pinggul dibiarkan terurai. Poni asli yang menutupi mata kirinya menambahkan kecantikannya. Sanji masih menyempatkan untuk mengapit seputung rokok di antara bibirnya yang dilapisi lips tip merah merekah.

Dia berjalan sangat anggun bagaikan putri sungguhan. Tak mudah ia menirukan gaya perempuan karena Sanji memang selalu memperhatikan perempuan. Sanji juga menyempatkan diri berpose seksi. Dengan mengangkat sedikit kaki kanannya, membiarkan pahanya terekspos, lalu tangan kiri memegang pinggulnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang atas kepalanya seraya menengadah. Lalu mengedipkan matanya dengan centil.

Beberapa pria langsung mimisan atau pun pingsan di tempat. Tak luput Jiraiya yang sudah babak belur, masih sempat mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya.

Luffy dari bangku fandom One Piece mulai berkomentar aneh. "Wuaah!! Sayang sekali Sanji tidak ada di sini! Dia pasti senang melihat wanita itu!"

"ITU SANJI BODOH!!" teriak nakama topi jerami minus Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, dan Robin.

"APAAA??" mulut Luffy menganga lebar. Ia pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya seraya berseru "SANJI!! Dari mana kau mendapatkan dada sebesar itu!!"

'Gubrak!! Blutak!! Pletak!! Duarr! Jdar!! Buyaaar!!*?*'

"Jangan Bertanya Yang Aneh-Aneh!!" seru nakama topi Jerami lagi minus Luffy, Sanji, Usopp Robin. Setelah Nami dan Zoro 'menghukum' kaptennya itu.

"Fu fu fu fu… aku sedikit iri karena Sanji-chan lebih cantik dariku" puji Robin seraya tertawa kecil, membuat yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdropp.

"SANJI-KUN!!! Kau Hebat!!" seru Nami bersemangat masih dengan mata berbentuk uang.

Sanji yang asik berpose wanita, langsung kembali lagi berubah 360 derajat. "Terimakasih NAMI-SWAN!! Aku melakukan ini semua hanya Untukmu!!" serunya seraya menari lebay plus mata berbentuk love.

Beberapa orang pun kembali sadar dengan jati diri Sanji yang benar-benar Pria sejati. Begitu pun Jiraiya yang langsung 'tewas' di tempat.

"Yosh Sanji. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Lee yang setelah sadar dari 'kekagumannya', tampak ada bekas darah yang juga mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Suewnang seeekuaaliii!! (senang sekali)" jawab Sanji masih dengan tarian 'khas'nya. Membuat Lee dan beberapa penonton sweatdrop.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana pendapat para Promotor kita?" Lee mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga legenda sannin.

Tak perlu berbicara, ketiganya punya cara sendiri untuk menjawabnya.

Tsunade mengacungkan kedua jempolnya seraya tersenyum.

Orochimaru memegang dan menampakan poster bertuliskan 'Sanji is The Best'. Ya secara, Sanji adalah jagoannya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya. Dia pingsan di lantai dengan buih keluar dari mulutnya, darah keluar dari hidungnya, dan bekas bogeman Tsunade masih membekas di wajahnya. Sungguh sangat tragis, tapi semua tidak panic mengingat Dini si Author sudah memanggil IDW (Ikatan Dokter Waria) untuk mengobati si Ero-Sannin itu.

"Baiklah. Silahkan kembali di tempatmu Sanji" pinta Lee.

"Dan Ino. Terimakasih. Tetaplah Semangat menjalankan Misi!" nasihat Lee seraya memberikan senyuman 'khas'-nya.

"Ya ya" Ino sweatdrop, lalu ia turun dari panggung.

"Yosh! Itulah Babak pertama kita yang sangat seru! Selanjutnya adalah Babak kedua yang juga tidak kalah seru! Yaitu… Babak Battle!!" seru Lee dengan semangat membara, begitu pula dengan sambutan dan tepuk tangan meriah Penonton.

"Babak Battle adalah babak di mana tiap peserta akan melawan salah satu tokoh antagonis dari Anime Naruto, yang pasti chara tersebut pernah dikalahkan oleh Naruto! Dan lihat! Wah para peserta sepertinya sudah sangat siap!" ujar Lee seraya menunjuk bangku ketiga peserta.

Yang entah kapan ketiganya sudah menggenakan baju aslinya dan tidak berpenampilan perempuan lagi.

Ichigo mengasah pedangnya dengan serius.

Hiruma melap senjata AK-47 nya hingga mengkilap.

Sanji merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya.

"Lee! Saatnya Break!" Dini kembali mengisyaratkan.

"Siapakah tiga orang yang akan menjadi lawan peserta hari ini? Jawabannya setelah beberapa Review dari para readers. Yosh! Tetaplah semangat memberikan Review!!" salam Lee dengan gaya 'khas' nya. 'Ting!'

**~~TBC~~**

Maafkan Dini kalau ceritanya 'Aneh' (=,=').

Ok. Dini butuh saran lagi untuk masukan tentang tema babak ke tiga alias babak terakhir. Silahkan berikan pendapat anda di review.^^

Akhir kata. Dini sangat membutuhkan saran berupa Review untuk semangat Dini. (pupy eye)

**~~TerimaKasih~~**


	3. Naruto: babak battle

**A/N: Maafkan Dini. Kali ini, unsur humor di chapther ini sangat sedikit. Tidak seperti pada chap-chap sebelumnya. Ini dikarenakan dalam chapther ini ada adegan yang serius pada babak Battle, jadi sangat sulit bagi Dini untuk memasukkan unsur Humornya. Sekali lagi Dini minta maaf jika mengecewakan anda. (membungkukkan badan). Oh, ya. Dini juga minta maaf karena update telat. Peace man! Jangan pade bunuh aye yeh~ (ditimpuk kalender)**

**Tapi Dini sangat harap, Anda masih berkenan untuk membacanya. Apalagi meninggalkan Review. Terutama di akhir chap ini akan diadakan Polling. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, silahkan membaca Fict gaje ini. ^_^**

**The Promotor Ala Anime**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: The Promotor © Trans TV**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece © Eichiro Oda**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE! Slight OC Author sendiri.**

**Chapter 3**

"Arigato Gozaimasu Minna-san! Yang masih setia mengikuti acara kami ini. Terutama yang sudah baik hati meninggalkan review-nya. Yaitu: **Deidei**, **Vinn**, **Bluesky**, **UchihaUzumaki**; **Nakazawa**; **Fuuyuki27**; **Devilish**; **Haruto**; **myyta**; **Hydrangea**; **Kris**; **reichi**; **Tensi**; **eleamaya**; **Kurosaki**; **Monkey**; **edogawa**; **thepoetry****; ****Sayurii****; ****Peaphoro****; ****Faatin****; ****Meilisa****; & ****Kiky**. Yosh! Mari kita mulai acara ini dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA yang MEMBARA!" kedua mata Lee menggambarkan api yang menyala berkobar ria.

'Siiiing….'

Penonton cengo, tak ada satu pun yang bersorak maupun bertepuk tangan. Beberapa penonton pun mulai berpikir, apa mereka tidak salah masuk gedung. Mungkin ini acara badut Teletubies? Tuh! Dipsie-nya sudah ada di atas panggung! (nunjuk Lee).

Tak ada sambutan sama sekali. Tak ada yang membalas semangatnya. Lee sudah merasa dirinya gagal sebagai Host. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam lekam itu menangis lebay di atas panggung.

Dini kembali bingung untuk mencarai Host yang baru (lagi). Dan akhirnya….

Mendadak music dengan lagu aneh bertema pahlawan terdengar. Bersamaan kumpulan asap putih memenuhi atas panggung. Lalu… perlahan asap menghilang, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam gelombang dengan hidung panjang, menggunakan topeng aneh.

"Tenanglah! Aku datang untuk Membantumu Dini-chan!" serunya.

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu Dini kembali riang, "USOPP kau Kembali!".

"Aku bukan Usopp! Perkenalkan, namaku Soge King!"

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku!"

Beberapa penonton kembali sweatdrop. Kecuali Luffy dan Copper yang kegirangan karena pahlawan*?* mereka kembali.

"Baiklah! Akan ku ambil alih pekerjaan Usopp yang tadi tertinggal Dini-chan!" seru Soge king/Usopp bersemangat seraya menendang Lee yang pundung. Karena tak ingin membagi upahnya pada orang lain. Untung Gay Maito tak ada di gedung karena menjalani misi lain. Jika ayah angkat Lee itu ada disitu, kalian pasti tahu Usopp akan berubah menjadi 'apa'.

"Mari kita lanjutkan Babak selanjutnya! Babak Battle!" seru Usopp yang mulai berpengalaman menjadi Host dan mampu mengembalikan sorak riang para penonton.

"Nah. Sekarang aku memanggil enam orang sekaligus yang akan berperan penting di babak ini. Silahkan naik panggung!" pinta Usopp. Kemudian enam orang yang dimaksud Usopp pun berjejer di atas panggung.

"KIBA INUZUKA! NEJI HYUUGA! GAARA! KABUTO! KAKUZU! Dan PEIN!" sambut Usopp yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan riuh dan sorakan penonton.

"Mereka ini adalah Lawan yang pernah dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Dan di babak ini, para peserta diperkenankan memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk menantangnya bertarung." Jelas Usopp yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari ketiga peserta. "Peraturan di babak ini adalah, siapa yang mengaku menyerah atau pun sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, maka dia dinyatakan kalah!" tambah Usopp.

"Hebat! Kali ini babaknya pasti seru." Ujar Naruto seraya mengunyah pop corn –yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya.

"Baiklah. Peserta yang mendapatkan giliran pertama adalah Sanji!" seru Usopp semangat. Bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari bangku One Piece dan seruan untuk menyemangati temannya.

"Jadi Sanji kau mau memilih yang mana? Kiba?" tawar Usopp menunjuk Pemuda yang menaiki anjing putih raksasa.

"Melibatkan hewan dalam pertarungan? Hm, Aku tak tega?"

"Kalau Neji?" Usopp menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam panjang di sebelah Kiba.

"Apalagi Seorang wanita. Akwu twak swanggup~ (aku tak sanggup)" Sanji mulai menari-nari lebay. Membuat Neji mendelik. Dan Kiba menahan tawanya jika tak ingin menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Neji.

"Yah Ya. Aku tahu" Usopp sweatdrop. "Nah, kalau Gaara?" Usopp menunjuk pemuda dengan raut wajah datar yang menggendong gentong besar.

Sanji memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Yah, tak masalah"

Namun firasat Usopp yang kuat, menyadari aura bahaya dari Gaara. Dia pun berbisik di telinga Sanji. "Sanji, Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu? Kurasa, Dia itu leb–"

"Aku Siap Usopp" Sanji memotong bisikan Usopp, lalu menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Aku pasti akan menang"

Usopp menghela nafas. "Yah, terserah kau saja". Usopp berjalan di sisi panggung, memberikan ruang luas di tengah panggung untuk Sanji dan Gaara.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai saja pertarungan SANJI VS GAARA!" seru Usopp diikuti dengan sorakan para penonton.

Sanji berdiri di kanan panggung menghadap Gaara yang berdiri sepuluh meter di hadapannya. "Apa sudah bisa kita mulai?"

Gentong pasir Gaara terbuka dan mengeluarkan beberapa pasir yang melayang di belakangnya. Masih dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Kau duluan"

"Hh! Sombong sekali kau" Sanji sedikit kesal. Tapi mata birunya memperhatikan pasir yang bisa melayang dan bergerak sendiri di sekitar Gaara. Pembawaan lawannya yang santai tapi terlihat membahayakan mungkin akan menjadi lawan yang berat. Namun bukan Sanji namanya jika ia sudah menyerah sebelum bertarung. Apalagi mengingat dia mengikuti acara ini demi mendapatkan uang yang akan dipersembahkan untuk Nami-san-nya tercinta.

Pikiran Sanji pun melayang. Ketika ia sudah menang dan mendapatkan hadiahnya. Lalu memberikannya pada Nami, lalu melamarnya, lalu menikah dengannya, lalu melukan hal 'ini' dan 'itu'. Lalu bla-bla-bla.

Mendadak Sanji menari lebay dengan 'gaya khasnya', berjuta-juta love seperti keluar dari tubuhnya saat membayangkan tidak-tidak dengan seseorang. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan "Nwami-swan, Nwami-swan". Membuat semua orang cengo plus sweatdrop. Terutama Gaara yang berada di hadapannya.

'Itu termasuk jurus apa yah?' pikir Gaara terheran-heran. Tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keheranan itu.

'Deg'

'Blaar!' (bunyi hantaman kaki pada pasir)

Semua penonton terkejut. Mendadak Sanji sudah berpindah posisi. Di samping Gaara dengan kaki kanan yang diacungkan di samping kepala Gaara. Tak berhasil menghantam kepalanya karena terhalang oleh pasir Gaara.

"Huf! Padahal hampir kena" keluh Sanji masih dalam posisi tersebut.

Gaara meliriknya. "Gerakanmu cepat juga"

Sanji menyeringai sebentar sebelum melompat mudur beberapa meter. "Kurasa aku memang harus serius". Pemuda perokok itu mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu berlari menuju Gaara. Dan memberikan jurus-jurus tendangan andalan Sanji. Tapi sayang, tak ada satu pun yang kena sasaran karena Gaara dengan mudah menggunakan pasir yang dibuat tameng sekeras mungkin untuk menahan serangan Sanji.

Luffy yang duduk di bangku One piece memasang wajah berbinar-binar. "Wah! Kekuatannya mirip Crocodile!"

Zoro yang awalnya tertidur. membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat Sanji bertarung di atas panggung. "Hoaem… Koki cinta itu tak mungkin menang" komentarnya malas.

Robin menopang dagunya. "Kecuali Tuan koki menggunakan cara yang sama saat Luffy mengalahkan Crocodile" saran Robin seraya tersenyum.

"Ah iya! Saat itu Luffy-san menggunakan air!" seru Chopper.

"Air ya? tapi dari mana Bro Sanji bisa mendapatkan air?" Franky mencoba berpikir.

"Yohohoho! Aku tidak punya ide!" seru Brook girang.

"Kalau tidak punya! Tidak usah bicara!"

"Khufufufu" terdengar suara tawa licik dari Nami. Semua menoleh ke arah gadis pecinta jeruk itu. Melihat Nami menyeringai yang sudah memegang senjata andalannya. Perfect Clima Tact.

"Oi oi, kau tidak bermaksud untuk cura–" Zoro menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat tatapan membunuh dari Nami. Pemuda itu segera menutup mata, lalu berpura-pura kembali tidur.

Sementara Sanji sudah mulai kelelahan. Karena tak ada satu pun serangannya yang berguna bagi Gaara. Mendadak ada sesuatu bayangan yang lumayan besar menutupi cayaha lampu gedung berada di atas Sanji dan Gaara. Kedua pemuda itu menengadah, melihat 'awan' mendung melayang di atas kepala mereka.

'hah? Darimana datangnya awan ini? Kenapa berada dalam gedung?' batin Gaara heran. Tidak sampai si situ Gaara terkejut. Tiba-tiba beberapa tetes air jatuh menimpanya.

'Byuur!'

Hujan deras melanda gedung di atas panggung.

Para penonton yang mulanya bersorak riang dengan pertandingan Sanji dan Gaara. Mendadak Penonton terdiam, terpaku dengan 'Fenomena' ini yang jarang terjadi.

Sanji mulai berpikir, saat melihat pasir Gaara mendadak tak melayang karena terkena air hujan. Bagaikan Sebuah bohlam lampu terang yang muncul di kepala Sanji. Dia sadar kelemahan lawan, dan juga dari mana datangnya awan buatan tersebut. Sanji kembali menari lebay, "Twerima kwasih Nwami-swan! (terimakasih Nami-san)"

"Bodoh! Tunggu apalagi? Hajar Dia Sanji-kun!" seru Nami dengan senyum puas.

"Twentu Swaja Nwami-Swan"

"Cih! Sial" umpat Gaara kesal melihat pasirnya kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan lagi. Dia hanya bisa diam saat Sanji kembali menyerangnya dengan cepat. Menendang ulu hatinya hingga ia terpental beberapa meter.

Gaara terbaring kaku di atas panggung. Percuma bangkit, pasirnya tidak berguna kali ini.

Perlahan awan buatan menghilang. Cahaya lampu kembali menyinari panggung. Terutama Sanji yang berdiri tegak, mengambil rokok baru lalu menyulutnya –rokok yang lama terkena hujan–. Ia menghirup rasa tembakau yang begitu nikmat baginya, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi melalui mulut. "One down!"

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan gembira terdengar jelas dari para penggemar dan pendukung Sanji. Tapi bertolak belakang bagi para penonton yang menganggap pertandingan ini tak adil. Mereka berseru "Huuuu! Curang! Sanji Curang!"

"Apa kata kalian? Beraninya mengatakan Sanji-kun Seperti itu!" seru Nami penuh amarah dari bangku One Piece. Beruntung Franky dan Copper menahannya sebelum Nami mengeluarkan halilintar yang akan menghancurkan seluruh gedung.

"Dasar. yang peserta kan alis keriting, kenapa dia yang sewot?" Zoro kembali komentar –bangun lagi dia–.

"Fu fu fu. Itu wajar kan? Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika kau berada di posisi tuan koki" goda Robin tersenyum yang duduk di samping Zoro.

"Hoaem.." Zoro menguap lalu menutup matanya dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas bahu Robin. "Lain kali biarkan aku yang jadi pesertanya" guman Zoro sebelum terlelap yang hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil dari Robin.

Dini sebagai pemimpin acara, merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk menenangkan penonton. "Tenang semuanya! Dilarang membuat kericuhan dalam gedung! Kita bisa selesaikan ini semua dengan kekeluargaan! Kubilang Tenang! Woi Dengar tidak! Sudah. Jangan rusuh lagi! Mau gue panggilin BONEK apa!" teriak Dini pakai toa.

'Siiiing….'

Seketika itu Penonton terdiam. Bonek? Hey! Emang ini pertandingan bola apa? Ah bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi yang jelas, para penonton takut juga dengan kehadiran Bonek. Hohoho~~ (Redaers: sweatdrop)

Usopp menghela nafas "Terimakasih Dini-chan. Ok. Pertandingan pertama kita selesai. Dengan SANJI yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Dan menurut juri kita, Sanji sama sekali tidak melakukan kecurangan."

"Hoi. Emang siapa sih Jurinya?" tanya salah satu penonton.

"Tuh!" Usopp menunjuk Dini yang lagi asik mebuka kardos berisi beberapa benda. Samar-samar terdengar suara Dini. "Wah. Bajunya Nami bagus-bagus. Wah. Ada Buku pengetahuan-nya Robin. Wah. Ada alat pengering rambut-nya Usopp. Wah. Ada obat diet dari Copper. Wah. Minuman Anggur-nya Zoro. Eh? fotonya Sanji? Lah? Kenapa ada celana dalam? Ih? Rambut Afro palsu? Hah! Daging busuk!"

Semua sweatdrop minus Dini dan anggota SH yang tertawa licik karena berhasil menyogok Dini. "Shihihi. Aku tidak punya apa-apa. Jadi ku beri makanan (baca: daging busuk) aja" guman Luffy.

"Baiklah. Kita dengar komentar dari para Promotor tentang pertandingan Sanji. Bagaimana tuan Jiraiya?" tanya Usopp.

"Akh! Payah sekali! Apa-apaan tuh! Mana ada ora–" perkataan Jiraiya terhenti begitu matanya melihat Nami berdiri di bangku One Piece dengan memasang pose seksinya. Seraya memegang poster besar bertulis. 'Dukung Sanji-kun! Tuan Jiraiya.. Muaah!'. Beruntung Sanji tidak melihatnya karena Robin menggunakan kekuatan buah setannya untuk menutup mata Sanji.

"Bagus! Semua gerakannya sangat Bagus! Aku tidak pernah melihat Gerakan sehebat itu! Hahahaha!" mendadak Jiraiya tertawa, jika kau jeli memperhatikannya, kau pasti bisa melihat setetes air kental merah hampir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hehehe… terimakasih Tuan Jiraiya. Kalau Nona Tsunade?" tanya Usopp.

"Huh! Jurus-nya kurang kuat! Memangnya kau tidak bisa lebih kuat lagi dari itu hah! Gerakan kakinya kurang lentur. Sama sekali tidak menarik!" komentar Tsunade pedas. Yang langsung mendapatkan seruan 'huuu!' dari para pendukung Sanji.

"Kalau… hah? Mana tuan Orochimaru?" Usopp terkejut begitu melihat Orochimaru menghilang dari bangkunya.

"Hei! Daku disini!"

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang berdiri di sisi lain panggung. Orochimaru hanya menggenakan handuk putih yang menutupi badannya dan kedua separuh pahanya, rambutnya yang panjang sudah basah oleh air dan busa sampo. Rupanya Orochimaru menyempatkan diri untuk keramas ketika hujan turun di atas panggung.

Semuanya sweatdrop minus Orochimaru.

Zoro menutup mata Robin.

Franky menutup mata Nami.

Sena menutup mata Suzuna.

Riku menutup mata Mamori.

Ishida menutup mata Orihime.

Renji menutup mata Rukia.

Sai menutup mata Ino.

Shino menutup mata Hinata.

Byakuya menutup mata Sakura(?)

Dan… Boa Hancock menutup mata Luffy (?)

…**.**

Kiba menyikut lengan Neji. "Hei Neji. Kau tidak ikutan keramas?"

"Byakugan! JYUUUKEN!"

"HuwAAA!"

'Bruaak!'

Kiba terpental keluar panggung. Semua dobel sweatdorp minus Kiba & Neji.

"Hm… B-baiklah. Kita mulai pertandingan selanjutnya saja. Sanji silahkan kembali ke bangkumu. Dan H-Hiruma-san, sekarang giliran anda" pinta Usopp mempersilahkan Hiruma ke tengah panggung.

"Kekekekek…."

"J-jadi, H-hiruma-san mau pilih siapa sebagai lawannya?" Tanya Usopp gemetar.

Mata Hiruma yang tajam melihat Neji, Kabuto, Kakuzu, dan Pein secara bergantian. Kemudian dia menunjuk salah satu diantara mereka. "Dia!"

Semua mata tertuju pada arah jari telunjuk Hiruma. Yaitu Pein.

"Ok. Kalau begitu langsung saja kita saksikan pertandingan HIRUMA VS PEIN!" seru Usopp yang disambut dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton. Usopp segera mundur ke sisi panggung, memberikan ruang luas di tengah panggung untuk Hiruma dan Pein.

Hiruma berdiri dengan santai, mengunyah permen karet lalu meniupnya hingga berbentuk balon kecil. Senjata Ak-47-nya masih setia 'bertengger' di bahu kanannya.

Pupil mata Pein yang melingkar, menatap tajam lawan yang berada sepuluh meter dari hadapannya. Leader Akatsuki itu menampakkan hawa membunuh yang sangat ganas.

Sorakan penyemangat paling gencar datang dari bangku Eyeshild21.

"Ayo Hiruma-kun! Menangkan pertandingannya!" seru Mamori semangat seraya membawa poster Hiruma.

"Yey Yey. Hidup You-niichan!" Suzuna menyoraki Hiruma.

Akatsuki juga tidak kalah ramai menyemangati ketua mereka.

"Kalahkan Dia Pein-kun!" seru Konan.

"Kau harus Menang Ketua!" seru zetsu putih. "Ya, tidak boleh kalah" tambah zetsu hitam.

"Semoga Dewa Jasin membantumu"

"Tunjukkan kau kuat!"

"Hajar Dia un! Jangan beri ampun un!"

"Tobi anak Baik! Tobi anak Baik!"

Yah.. begitulah keramaian yang ditimbulkan dari bangku Akatsuki. Tapi sayangnya, keramaian di bangku penonton tidak juga menggerakan dua pemuda yang berada di atas panggung.

Hiruma dan Pein sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka. terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-pun. Hanya menatap tajam lawannya satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya…

Hiruma mengacungkan mulut senjata Ak-47-nya ke arah Pein yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa letusan apinya sambil terkekeh.

"Kekekekekek….."

Pein dengan mudah menghindar dari peluru-peluru tersebut. Jika dilihat dengan gerakan slow motion, bisa kita lihat dengan jelas bahwa tidak ada satu pun peluru yang melukai tubuh Pein. Dengan cepat, Pein terus menghindar seraya berlari ke arah Hiruma. Di Tangan kanannya sudah keluar benda tajam berwarna abu-abu hitam.

Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik kemudian. Tembakan Hiruma terhenti, karena tangan kiri Pein sudah menggenggam tangan Hiruma –yang memegang AK-47– sedangkan tangan kanan Pein sudah berada di leher Hiruma, dengan mata senjata tajam menempel di leher jenjang Hiruma.

Pein melirik Hiruma tajam. "Menyerahlah" perintahnya dingin.

Anggota Akatsuki menyerigai, anggota Devil baths gemetar. Tapi Hiruma masih bisa tenang, pemuda itu juga menyempatkan diri menyeringai, menampakkan giginya yang tajam.

"Kekekekek…. Coba kau lihat kakimu dulu, Lawan sialan!"

Semua mata tertuju pada kaki Pein.

Sedetik kemudian, mendadak celana hitam Pein melorot. Menampakkan Boxer pink bergambar Hello Kitty menggunakan bikini(?). Rupaya tembakan Hiruma tadi, memang tidak bermaksud mengenai tubuh Pein, tapi untuk melonggarkan celana Pein, entah bagaimana caranya dia melakukan hal licik itu.

Anggota Akatsuki merona malu, Anggota Devil Baths tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diikuti para penonton lainnya.

Pein merona malu, dengan segera ia menaikkan kembali celannya dan lompat mundur menjauh dari Hiruma.

"Kekekekek…. Aku masih bisa membuat kau lebih malu lagi" Hiruma mengeluarkan buku ancamannya. "Akan kuberitahu pada semua orang. Kalau ternyata Leader Akatsuki sialan diam-diam menyimpan banyak fot– "

"Aku menyerah" potong Pein cepat seraya mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Hiruma kembali menyeringai. dan dalam hitungan detik Pein menghilang dari atas panggung setelah membentuk segel di tangannya.

"Pertandingan Selesai! Hiruma Youichi Pemenangnya!" Seru Usopp yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari pendukung Hiruma. Tapi sambutan sangat berbeda datang dari beberapa penonton yang tidak terima, terutama Akatsuki, mereka berseru. "Huuuu! Licik! Hiruma Liciiik!"

"Dasar jelek!" seru Konan.

"Makanan busuk Licik!" seru Zetsu hitam putih.

"Semoga dewa Jashin menghukummu!"

"Kau pantas menjadi makanan ikanku!"

"Setan keriput!" (?)

"Boneka Iblis!"

"Kau tidak berseni un!"

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik!"

Sebelum Mamori dan Anggota Devil baths membalas ejekan dari Anggota Akatsuki. Hiruma yang kebakaran jenggot segera melakukan aksinya(?) kembali.

"Apa Kau bilang Akatsuki Sialan?" Hiruma melepaskan tembakannya pada bangku akatsuki dengan bringas. Membuat para Akatsuki menjerit histeris.

"Kyaa! Kertasku robek"

"Jangan tinggalkan daku Dewa Jashin"

"Huwaaa! Keriputku bertambah!"

"Kesenianku hancur semua un!"

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik!" (?)

'Siiing….'

"Kekekekek…."

Semua kembali sweatdrop minus Akatsuki dan Hiruma.

Setelah merasa suasana kembali 'damai'. Usopp segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk melanjutkan acara. Usopp berdehem. "Ehm. J-jadi, bagaimana komentar para Promotor kita? Tuan Orochimaru?" Usopp menoleh ke arah Orochimaru, seketika itu ia kembali bersweatdrop ria.

Ternyata si pecinta ular itu sedang asik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer. "fufufu lembut~" guman Orochimaru seraya membelai rambut hitam panjangnya. (=,=')

"Kalau tuan Jiraiya?" Usopp langsung menoleh ke arah Jiraiya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing pada Orochimaru.

"Memalukan! Memanfaatkan aib lawan dalam pertarungan. Itu sangat licik! Bukan cara yang diguna–" omongan Jiraiya lagi-lagi terpotong. Kali ini karena Jiraiya merasakan hawa memanas dari sebelahnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Tsunade dengan wajah garang. Memberikan death glare pada Jiraiya. Seolah mengatakan 'Jangan menghina jagoanku!'

Jiraiya menelan ludah sebelum mengatakan. "M-maksudku, dia sangat hebat. Ya, sangat bagus. Hahaha" Jiraiya tertawa paksa. Lagi-lagi, si Ero-Sannin 'tahkluk' dengan Wanita.

"Nona Tsunade sendiri?" Usopp menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum bangga. "Tidak salah aku memilihnya sebagai jagoanku. Aku suka caranya bertarung"

"Kekekekek…"

"Baiklah. H-hiruma-san, silahkan kembali ke bangkumu. Dan sekarang giliran peserta terakhir kita. Ichigo silahkan ke tengah panggung" pinta Usopp. Bersamaan dengan munculnya pemuda berkimono hitam dengan pedang besar yang gangangnya dibalut perban putih.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin kau tantang bertarung? Neji? Kabuto? Atau Kakuzu?" tawar Usopp.

Ichigo melirik Neji, 'Tidak. rambut panjangnya mengingatkanku pada Byakuya, aku tidak suka melawan musuh yang hampir sama' batin Ichigo seraya menggeleng. Kemudian dia melirik Kabuto, 'Tidak. kacamatanya mengingatkanku pada Ishida' batinnya lagi. Dan akhirnya matanya tertuju pada Kakuzu. Ichigo berpikir sejenak.

"Aku pilih yang bercadar saja" ujar Ichigo seraya menunjuk Kakuzu.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja pertarungan ICHIGO VS KAKUZU!" seru Usopp kemudian berlari ke sisi panggung, menyisakan tempat luas di tengah panggung untuk Ichigo dan Kakuzu. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan paling gencar datang dari bangku Bleach.

Ichigo ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Jadi, tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berlari ke arah Kakuzu.

Kakuzu yang melihat serangan pertama datang padanya, langsung menghindar dengan melompat ke atas dan mendarat ke samping Ichigo. Kakuzu mengeluarkan benang-benang hitam dari balik jubahnya, menuju tubuh Ichigo, berniat untuk mengikatnya. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Ichigo menghindar dengan cepat sehingga bagaikan menghilang dari penglihatan Kakuzu.

Mendadak Ichigo sudah melayang di belakang Kakuzu. Pemuda itu langsung menebaskan pedangnya sekuat tenaga ke arah Kakuzu dari atas.

"Zangetsu!"

Energi biru berbentuk bulan sabit muncul dari tebasan pedang Ichigo, menuju tempat Kakuzu berada.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar benturan keras yang menghasilkan asap tebal menyelimuti tempat Kakuzu berada.

Semua penonton terdiam, mereka semua juga merasakan ketegangan yang dihasilkan oleh dua orang di atas panggung.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, merasa lawannya tadi tidak sempat menghindar dari serangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, asap mulai menipis dan mulai menampakkan Kakuzu yang menunduk. Pria tua(?) itu perlahan berdiri tegak, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak merasa terluka maupun kesakitan. Meskipun jubahnya terdapat goresan besar akibat serangan tadi. Kakuzu pun melempar jubah akutsuki-nya yang sudah tak layak pakai.

"Lumayan juga untuk anak muda sepertimu" ujar Kakuzu.

"Bagus. aku senang kau tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan" timpal Ichigo seraya menyeringai. Pemuda itu mengacungkan pedangnya dan mengambil kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan serangan selanjutnya. Tapi mendadak….

"Ichigo!" seruan dari seorang gadis itu menghentikan langkah Ichigo. Pemuda berambut jeruk menoleh, melihat gadis berambut albino dengan raut wajah marah menatapnya.

"Ada apa Dini-chan?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ganti! Pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi atas kerusakan yang kau buat! Harus diganti!" seru Dini seraya menunjuk lantai panggung yang dipijak Kakuzu berbentuk cekungan besar, hasil dari serangan pedang Ichigo.

Ichigo menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Itu kan hanya kerusakan kecil. Lagipula kenapa kau hanya meminta ganti rugi padaku? Sedangkan peserta lainnya tidak?" protes Ichigo.

"Karena hanya kau yang merusak panggungku. Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi! Ganti! Ganti! Ganti!" seru Dini seraya mencak-mencak dan menangis lebay seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen.

"Oh, baiklah" Ichigo mengalah. Dia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku kimono hitamnya (emang ada?). "Aku hanya punya lima dolar." Ujar Ichigo seraya mengacungkan lima lembar uang berwarna hijau.

"Terimakasih"

Ichigo terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Kakuzu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mengambil uang pemberiannya. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

Kakuzu menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Fufufu… aku sangat senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu." Ujar Kakuzu membuat kening Ichigo semakin berkerut. "Aku menyerah" tambah Kakuzu lagi, lalu menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo setelah membentuk segel di tangannya. Yang pasti dia juga sudah membawa pergi uang Ichigo.

"Ow. Kakuzu menyerah dan menghilang. Dengan begini, pertandingan terakhir dinyatakan selesai dengan Ichigo Kurosaki keluar sebagai pemenangnya!" seru Usopp membuat para penonton yang awalnya diam, kembali bersorak dan bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Apa?" Ichigo melongo terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka lawannya tadi dengan mudah bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan uang. Sedangkan Dini pundung di pojokan seraya menangis lebay karena Ichigo sudah tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk perbaikan panggungnya. "Hikz… malam jumat nanti aku harus pergi ke kuburan untuk menyantet Kakuzu" gumannya.

"Jadi bagaimana komentar dari ketiga promotor kita. Nona Tsunade?" tanya Usopp.

"Lumayan. Gerakannya cepat. Yah… kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikoreksi. Kecuali baju yang kau gunakan itu. Terlalu besar, suatu saat nanti bisa menyulitkanmu dalam pertarungan nak" saran Tsunade sok bijak.

"Yah, kalau Tuan Orochima–" ucapan Usopp terpotong begitu melihat Orochimaru sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin besar –yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

"Wahai cermin ajaib. Siapa kah yang memiliki rambut paling indah di dunia ini?" tanya Orochimaru pada cerminnya.

'Anda, Tuan Orochimaru' sahut cermin(?) itu.

"Fufufu…."

"Kurasa Cerminnya punya mata katarak" guman Neji yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Byakuya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapat tuan Jiraiya?" tanya Usopp langsung, tanpa mau mengganggu 'kegiatan' Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja Sangat Hebat! Dia kan jagoan kebanggaanku! Hahaha…" kali ini Jiraiya tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih atas komentarnya para promotor (kecuali Orochimaru). Dan silahkan kembali ke tempatmu Ichigo" pinta Usopp.

Usopp menghela nafas panjang, lalu melirik arlojinya yang terbuat dari pulpen yang digambar di pergelangan tangannya, alias arloji bohongan(palsu).

"Baiklah. Sekarangnya waktunya mem-voting peserta kita!" seru Usopp yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan dari para penonton.

"Nah, kali ini Pemilihan dilakukan oleh para readers melalui review di acara(fanfict) ini. Satu Readers atau satu review hanya diperkenankan memilih satu peserta diantara Ichigo, Hiruma, dan Sanji. Jika ada yang memilih lebih dari satu, maka suara itu dinyatakan tidak sah (kayak pemilu aje(=,=))." Jelas Usopp.

"Ok. Sambil menunggu penghitungan dan perbaikan panggung. Kita akan break sebentar. Tapi jangan kemana-mana, dan tetap setia membaca fict abal ini. Karena setelah break nanti, masih akan ada babak bonus yaitu babak lomba makan mie ramen! Dan setelah itu akan diumumkan siapa yang mendapatkan polling tertinggi!" tambah Usopp.

"Salam dari Soge King!" ^^v

**~~TBC~~**

Balasan Review untuk yang tidak log in:

**Deidei;**

Dini: Yang mirip rambutnya doank? Kalau misalnya mirip semua, nanti jadi gak seru donk. Malah dikiranya kagebushin dari Naruto.(=,=)

Deidara: Bukan un! Aku sama sekali tidak mirip perempuan un! (nyiapin bom)

Luffy: Wow benarkah? Mau aku ulangi lagi? Hey Sanji! Dari mana ka– Aww" (dijitak Nami)

**.**

**UchihaUzumaki;**

Dini: Ah~ aku jadi malu dipanggil senpai. (merona). Tengkyu banget yah atas pujiannya. Hm, sepertinya aku harus membeli helm baru, habisnya… kepala ku jadi semakin besar karena dipuji seperti itu. Hohoho~~

**.**

**Nakazawa;**

Usopp: udah ada kok di chapter dua.

**.**

**Myyta; & Faatin;**

Dini: terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya, Dini memang bodoh dalam penulisan bahasa inggris.

Usopp: bilang aja lo gak lulus di ujian bahasa inggris.

Dini: Ape lo kata? Mau gue cincang lo! (ngejar usopp sambil bawa golok)

**.**

**Kris:**

Naruto: sayang sekali, Sasuke-teme dan Orochimaru tidak masuk dalam daftar lawan di babak battle. Kalau si Kabuto tidak ada yang milih tuh.

**.**

**Monkey:**

Jiraiya: Terimakasih sudah mengatakan aku keren.

Naruto: Narsis lo. Emang siapa yang bilang lo keren?

Jiraiya: tuh, katanya dia nosebleed gara2 ngeliat cowok2 keren.

Naruto: Monkey bilang cowok! Bukan Kakek tua Bangka kayak lo! Bwahahaha~~

Jiraiya: NARUTO!

Naruto: Kabur! (lari dari amukan Jiraiya)

Tsunade: Dasar manusia tidak berpendidikan. (geleng2 kepala). Kalau bisa mirip secara penampilan dan sifatnya juga. Yah, masukan kamu akan dipertimbangkan oleh Author gebleg itu. (nunjuk Dini yang lagi 'asyik' ngejar Usopp)

**.**

**Meilisa;**

Ichigo: Yah, terimakasih atas pujiannya pada Fanfict gaje ini (membungkukan badan). Inoue? Hey Inoue. Kapan kau muncul?

Orihime: Apa? Memangnya Aku disuruh ngapain? Memasak mi ramen untuk babak bonus selanjutnya yah? (tersenyum)

Ichigo: (syok) T-tidak Inoue! Bukan kau yang disuruh memasak! (geleng2 kepala dengan keringat dingin muncul di kening)

Uryuu: (menepuk pundak Ichigo) Sudahlah Kurosaki. Masakan Inoue-san enak kok. (mencoba menghibur)

Ichigo: Dasar Pembohong! (mendeath glare Ishida)

**.**

**Kiky;**

Hiruma: Kekekek…. Terimakasih kau sudah mendukungku.

Mamori: (Aura memanas) I love u, I love u, love u Peang! (sewot sendiri)

Hiruma: KEKEKEK….

Ichigo: Ow. Mau nantangin gue bankai yah?

Sanji: Sini lo kalau berani!

**~~TerimaKasih~~**


End file.
